Ebony Adem
by Sidhe
Summary: This is an account of experiences from a magical war. It also contains a HermioneOliver romance. There's no good way to say it all... just read it.
1. Blood

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is so not mine. To give credit where it is due, I worship Rowling.  
  
A/N: This one's weird... but better than my others. It takes place during Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts, which is interrupted by the war. Also, the rest of it isn't as smutty as this... don't worry that I've gone sappy. The rest is action-packed, I assure you.  
  
I was using a damp cloth to clean the blood carefully from my face. My lip only bled more. One heavy drop finally splattered and sped upon the chrome surface of the wash tub. I stared at it for a moment. Another day, another battle, another drop of blood to clean up. Ignoring the cut on my lip, which continued gushing, I checked for any other bruises or cuts. There were none. It seemed my scarred skin was tougher now. I began to clean up the sink. I knew it was useless. For every drop of blood I cleaned up, two more fell from my lip and took its place. But I didn't have anything to stop the bleeding with. I would have to clean until the blood stopped by itself. Knowing this, I began to cry. Soon both blood and tears were flowing into the sink. I still tried cleaning it.  
  
I heard a door open and close. I scrubbed harder at the sink. I heard footsteps approach. I attempted to control my sobs. I didn't look up until one finger slid along the curve of my jaw, pulling my eyes up to see him in the face. "Even if you keep rubbing it, it still won't come clean." He said, his finger neared my lip. I pulled back a step.  
  
"It won't if I never try." I said. He smiled and took a tissue from his pocket, applying it to my cut. I winced, but didn't complain. I was stronger than that.  
  
"Let me." He said, taking the bloodied cloth from my hands. "Hold this." He said, indicating the tissue. I did as he said and watched him wipe up the last of the blood and turn on the faucet, washing my tears down the drain. There were still dull reddish coloured stains, but I would not have done so well. The blood was flowing less freely from my cut. It would be sore, but the bleeding would stop with in hour, even without magical help.  
  
"You should go home." He told me.  
  
"You should too." I mumbled back, "Your required time has long since been over."  
  
"Yours never began."  
  
"He's my best friend; I'll fight beside him always." I stated.  
  
"And as long as you're beside him, I will be too." He reminded me. I knew this, of course, he'd told me a hundred times, but somehow I couldn't just leave. Not for my own safety or even the safety of my lover. Not when my best friends were fighting an evil I could flee. Just because I was the only girl on the field didn't mean I was expendable. I wouldn't leave. I would fight to the end.  
  
"Come on." He said, pulling me from my determined thoughts, "Madame Pomfrey will heal you." I nodded, leaning on him the way back to the hospital tent.  
  
***  
  
I was still awake long after Oliver had fallen asleep. I rested my head on his bare chest. My lips were still puffy, not only because it wasn't fully healed, but also from the bruising kissed Oliver had passionately given. How could this man, whom I loved, feel so much when I felt so little? How could he take each day and still have anything left over for passion? What gave him the strength to make love to me every time we went to bed? Did he know how he helped me survive? Without him, I knew I would have been long since dead. I wished so thoroughly that I had the strength to strengthen him.  
  
***  
  
I was up, dressed, and had already eaten before Oliver had even buckled his belt. I had gone outside briefly to see the sun setting. I hadn't thought I would get used to the sleeping during the day, battling at night thing, but now I was afraid I would never be able to stay awake in the day again. "Hermione?" I heard Oliver call.  
  
"I'm right here." I said as my gorgeous significant other strolled to me. He stood behind me and I leaned against him, attempting to perhaps melt our strengths together. He was without a shirt. As usual. Shirts weren't his forte. In fact, he only owned 3 of them and wore them rarely. All the better, in my opinion, because he had the chest of a god.   
  
"You ready?" Oliver asked into my ear.  
  
"No." I whispered back. I didn't want to go to the meeting tent. I wanted to stay with him, "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and he followed me to the meeting tent.  
  
Harry was waiting there. I wanted to ask about Ron, but I knew better. Ron was either on some very secret mission, as Harry kept insisting, or was really, really ill, as I suspected. I kept my mouth closed. Harry shook Oliver's hand, as he did every evening, and gave me a hug. "We're just waiting for Remus tonight." He said. I nodded. The five of us, Harry, Ron, Oliver, Remus and I all made one team. With Ron incapacitated- or rather "on a mission"- it was just the four of us. I suspected we wouldn't be joining the other groups again tonight. Quite often, our little group traveled by ourselves, sneaking in past the enemy while they were distracted. It had cost us a lot in the past. Remus and Oliver hadn't always been on the team, if you get my drift.  
  
I was staring at Harry, trying to unmask what was behind his eyes when Remus entered. "Good evening everyone." He said very gentlemen like. I hugged him, and he shook hands with Harry and Oliver.  
  
"Let's get started then." And Harry began to lay out the plan. 


	2. Malfoy

Disclaimer: You know the drill, the characters aren't mine.  
  
I was both concealed by Harry's invisibility cloak as well as several enchantments, but I still didn't feel safe. I felt as though my breath would never calm and that there was no one who could miss me. But so far, no one had. They were distracted by the attack Dumbledore had masterminded. I was walking slowly so that my shoes- which had already been charmed to be noiseless- wouldn't cause a sound on the hard wood floor below me. I kept repeating my mission in my head: get the red piece of parchment, get the red piece of parchment.   
  
It was simple, break into Malfoy's office, steal a bit of parchment. The most heavily guarded piece of parchment in existence, but it was still just a piece of parchment. All I needed to do was sneak into Malfoy manor unnoticed, down all the long corridors without being heard, thru a door with more enchantments on it than there are stars in the sky, past a supposively sleeping, but easily awoken Draco Malfoy, then thru another heavily enchanted door, and past Draco's "sleeping" father. Of course, that was all child's play compared to the inpregnanable safe with a spider's web of enchantments on it, 3 maybe more goblins, a dragon and a desk inside. Of course the parchment was located in one of the hundred drawers of the desk, each of which was sealed with a lock- the keys to which Neville had gotten, costing him his left arm- and a dozen more enchantments. No problem. I was armed with my wand, which, if used, was likely to set off alarms, and a muggle rifle spelled so it didn't make even the slightest noise, which I was particularly not fond of using. Both of these were last resorts. For the most part, I needed my own natural charm and wits.   
  
I wasn't completely alone. Draco, if awoken, was already partly under the OoP's control, with the snap of my fingers, he was mine, and Oliver was ready with Harry if I called for backup and to institute plan B if required. Remus was waiting to assist with the extraction process.   
  
You make ask why I, the only woman in the field, was asked to do this task. I wasn't asked, of course, but there really wasn't anyway around it. I was the only one who knew anything about Malfoy manor, having both visited when I was dating Draco and being captured at the start of the war. Neville and I were the only choices. However Neville was clearly out of the picture, occupied mostly with attempting a new process to re-grow limbs. Thus, I was inside Malfoy manor.  
  
I was very near Malfoy's office. My heart quickened, if that was possible. I paused: What if I failed??? I pushed that thought out of my mind as I heard Harry's enchanted voice ring in my ear: "Are you in position?" I took in a breath it seemed I had forgotten.  
  
"Yes." I murmured.  
  
"You can do this." I heard Oliver whisper, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I whispered back.   
  
I was starting at the door. The magical door, which could keep even goblins, whom were incredibly crafty at entering and exiting, out. I was, in fact, nearly suffocating from the mere presence of so many enchantments. I thought for a moment, pressing myself against the door. If I waited a moment, the words would come to me. The words so many wizards and witches had worked into their spells so that their spells could be undone if anything went terribly wrong. These words, which only I knew, had been my life's goal. I had known, as soon as I knew I was a witch, that all magic had to have been created. All spells were written by someone. And most spells were written by the same few witches and wizards, the ones that existed even before Hogwarts. I studied countless spells, realizing quite suddenly that the spells followed a pattern. Several different patterns, in fact. I had narrowed it down to 10 different patterns and then there were the random spells that didn't follow a pattern at all. It occurred to me that each pattern was a wizard or witch. There were 10 wizards and witches that created most spells. The other spells had been created at random by people later. I knew more than any other witch when I figured this out. All that was left for me was to identify the witches and wizards, then find the out they had left in their spells. I knew there was an out. Of course there was. The witches and wizards had no idea whether their spells would work. It only made sense to leave an out, a quick way to disable the spell in case things went wrong. How I found this out, I cannot say, for there are too many knowledgeable eyes reading this. And I will not say what the words are, except that they are one per witch and wizard, and each is different, but they always work. I know how valuable this information is, and charmed myself so that I could not remember them unless my mind followed the specific track I have just written. This way, even under truth serum, no one will find the words.  
  
Whispering the words, near silently, so not even Harry or Oliver could hear, I felt most enchantments melt away. There were only a few left, some which had not been created by the 10 creators. These spells were of little matter. I pulled out my wand and whispered a spell to reveal what spells were left. I removed the Armino charm, meant to go off if the door was open, by using the counter charm and found the rest to be only in existence to enhance the enchantments which had already melted away. There was still, of course, still a lock. "Alohamora." I whispered and the door swung slowly open. I stepped inside. No alarms. "I'm in." I whispered.  
  
It was dark in the room, but it made no difference because my eyes were well trained in the dark and charmed for night vision. I saw Draco sitting on the bed. Of course he was awake. He can't see me, he can't see me, I told myself. Of course, I neglected to remind myself, he could still see the door.  
  
"Stop." He said. Sharp as a fresh blade, that one. "Reveal yourself, whoever you are." He was whispering. At least he was kind enough in that aspect. I really had no choice. I pulled down the hood of the cloak. My head appeared floating before him, not something he wasn't used to. "Hermione?" I nodded, "What are you doing here? Get out! I don't want my father to catch you again!" I sighed. He was still loyal to me. If only he were loyal to the rest of the OoP. I walked to him. He was standing now. I put my finger to his lips.  
  
"Shhh..." I whispered, "Don't worry about me." I pressed my lips to his, raised my hand to the back of his neck, and snapped my fingers right in his ear. I pulled back, "I was never here. I'm just a dream. Go back to sleep."  
  
Draco grabbed my hand. "That spell doesn't work on me anymore." This I hadn't expected. The spell, for the most part, was undoable. It was so simple, some muggles could do it. It required no magic at all. This fact was what kept most wizards from knowing it. Who else knew how to hypnotize and more important, how did they undo my own hypnosis? "I can't let you go through that door."  
  
"Draco..." I whispered, cupping his face with my free hand, feeling his soft skin against mine, "You've been looking out for me for so long. Do you know how I appreciate it?" I whispered, inching my face closer to his. But his face was like stone, "Kiss me, Draco." I was lacing my voice hypnotically. Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. He was rough about it. It almost felt nice. Finally he pulled back.  
  
"I just wanted to do that again. The spell still isn't going to work on me. You have to leave."  
  
"I won't." I said, my arm wrapped around his neck. His arm was wrapped around my waist, one of his hands still gripping mine.  
  
"You've always been stubborn." he said, almost to himself, "You have to go. There are things behind that door you don't know about. You'll be dead before you can even think to react."  
  
"Then come with me." I whispered, "Protect me."  
  
"By letting you through that door, I would be murdering you." He said, tugging me closer, "Don't go. If not for me, then for Oliver."  
  
"You know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
I looked into his sad eyes, "I'm sorry Draco."  
  
"Don't." He tensed.  
  
"I wish I didn't have to." He knew what I was going to do, but he didn't pull back.   
  
"Then finish it."  
  
"What?" I asked, did he mean what I knew he meant?  
  
"Either you do it or my father will. To be honest, I'd rather it be you."  
  
"I could never..." The idea of actually finishing it, the idea of ending his life was unfathomable.  
  
"Then I will." He said, letting go of my hand, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a vial.  
  
"No." I said, knocking the bottle from his hands. At this distracted moment, I pressed my lips to his one last time, and without his response, I pressed my thumbnail against his spinal cord. He opened his eyes to meet mine and went limp, falling to the floor before me. It made hardly a sound. I covered my eyes. They were damp. Without doubt, either way, I had ended my first love's life. If I didn't get him out of there before his father found him, at the very least. I picked up the vial which had fallen and stuffed it in my pocket, just in case he still had the same ideas when he woke.  
  
"Focus, Hermione." Something said in my head. Harry, I suddenly realized. He was right. I nodded and walked to the door. What if Lucius was awake too? Of course he was awake. That snake never slept. I cloaked my head again, allowed my mind to follow my thoughts of discovery again and whispered them against the door. The enchantments melted like butter in a saucepan and I opened the door, my hand clutching the muggle gun at my side.  
  
"I've been expecting you." A deadly voice whispered. I did not enter but looked around inside. I could see no one. Of course, Lucius was cloaked as well. Damnit, would I have to shoot the whole place up just to hit him? I moved out of the doorway, back into Draco's room. "Do come in." Lucius hissed. Think, Hermione, think. I shot the gun off at something inside Draco's room. "I said, come inside!" Lucius said angrily.  
  
"Come and get me." I said, throwing my voice to Draco's body.  
  
"Fool!" I heard Malfoy Senior growl, "I will not leave this room."  
  
"And I'm not leaving this one." I said, my voice still seeming to come from Draco's own mouth.  
  
"Then are we at a stalemate?" There was a smirk hidden in that sentence.  
  
"By no means at all. I am but still waiting for you to make your next move." I could only guess, but I suspected our dear Mr. Malfoy to be standing in the doorway between his and Draco's rooms. I could only guess, of course. And I only had one chance. Another shot would tell him exactly where I was standing if he paid attention. Was it worth it?  
  
"I believe it is your move,"  
  
"I have already over spent my plays with your son."  
  
"He was a useless fool. Those moves didn't count." Yes, yes it was definitely worth it. I aimed my gun at what I hoped and suspected to be Lucius' stomach, perhaps manhood, or perhaps heart.  
  
"Fine. Then my move it is." I shot. It seemed an age before I saw the blood, clearly appearing in midair.  
  
"Wench." The wizard snarled. I knew he had his wand at ready. And now he knew where to aim. I assumed that I had hit the man's midsection and aimed higher, shooting again before he could even get out the words of a curse. More blood spurting from midair. "Aarrah.." He let out a strangled cry. His hands, visible because of the blood covering them, had dropped his wand. He fell. I heard the thud on the floor. Was he dead? Or was it a trick? Blood was slowly appearing everywhere. His body began to reappear. An invisibility charm. Very difficult. Must have practiced for a long time. Not long enough that it would last through his death. He was definitely dead. I 'accio'-ed his wand to me, and stuffed it in my cloak. Then pointing my own wand at Draco, collapsed on the floor, "Waknum." I whispered. Blue sparks touched him and he sat up. His father was very near.  
  
"Help me." I said, letting my cloak down so that he could see me again.  
  
"You killed my father." He said.  
  
"Or he would have killed you."  
  
"You saved me."  
  
"You didn't kill me. I returned the favour. Please, help me get into your father's desk."  
  
"It's impossible. I've never even seen it, but he has told me there are goblins in there, he's even hinted at a dragon." Draco said.  
  
"Nothing we can't handle. Please Draco, I know there is good in you. Show it to me."  
  
"I have none. You took it with you when you left."  
  
"You joined sides with your father, there was nothing I could have done. You told me to go!"  
  
"For your safety, I know why I did it. My father would have killed you... but that moment, when I let you go, I knew why my father is -was- the way he was. Because love hurts and being good hurts. There is no good in death and there's no good in life. If there is, I want nothing to do with it. Good come with pain and pain isn't any good." He said.  
  
This was true. And I knew why he said it. At the moment, I was hurting so bad for him, and it was all good. It was because I was good that I was here sharing this pain with him. "Draco, please, help me." I knew that without him, I was far worse off. I definitely didn't want to go to plan B, which was to give up Harry for this bit of parchment.  
  
"I can't. I don't know how."  
  
"I can teach you."  
  
"I don't want to learn. I want to rest, Hermione. And I don't ever want to wake up. I am so tired, Hermione!" He sat down on his bed.  
  
I could see it in his eyes. He was tired. More than just sleep-deprived tired. He was death tired. Like he had been living too long and only death would provide enough rest for him. Once again, I felt tears swell in my eyes. How did this happen? When did it happen? Had Lucius been sucking power from him? Or was this just due to his unfortunate stressful position?  
  
"Please, Draco."  
  
"I can't help you."  
  
"I don't need you to, just sleep. And get that look out of your eyes. I cannot bear such unhappiness. Sleep. When you wake, you'll feel better." He stretched himself out on his bed. I went to him. His head hit the pillow and he stared at me with sullen eyes, not even a quarter of the way open. "Good night, Hermione." His eyes fell shut.  
  
"Good night, Draco." I whispered. He was already asleep. Whether or not he wakes, is another tale. 


	3. The Safe

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
The safe, which was large enough to contain 3 or more goblins, a dragon, and a desk, was well hidden, considering it's size. I knocked on each wall before finding it. Whispered the words and felt the web of spells melt away. A muggle combination lock was all that was left. A good 7 minutes later, I had that taken care of too. Was I prepared for this? Goblins and a dragon? I had never been trained for this kind of combat. I opened the safe using all my strength. And...  
  
Nothing.  
  
What? I peered inside. Impossible. I murmured the spell to reveal enchantments... and there was still nothing.  
  
"It's empty." I whispered.  
  
"What?" I heard Harry's voice, "It can't be empty. Search it."  
  
I hesitated. "I'm afraid. What if it's a trap?" What was to keep this door from closing if I went into it? How was I to open it again from inside?  
  
"Well what else can you do?"  
  
Good question. There weren't many options. "Ok, I'm going in." I put one foot inside.  
  
"Wait!" I heard Oliver say, "What if it is a trap?"  
  
"That would suck, Oliver," I said, "But I'd get back somehow."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Wait!" I said, "I think I see something!" I took another step in the room. Was I deceived? Was there another door? YES! I saw the door at the end, "There's another door! I'm going for it."  
  
"Be careful." Oliver and Harry said in unison. I smiled.  
  
"Aren't I always?" I went to the door. It was quite easily opened. I tugged it open without really thinking and there: I was face to face with a goblin.  
  
The goblin blinked. He couldn't even see me. "Hello." I said, then kicked it in the stomach. It was knocked unconscious. Two more came at me immediately, apparently to find out what had happened to their comrade. I kicked them both. That was it for the goblins. They were fairly easily removed, being so weak in the gut, it was the dragon I was worried about. Of course, I didn't have to deal with it right off. Instead, I followed a long corridor that was slanting downward, toward the dungeons., toward the dragon My heart quickened and the air got warmer. I felt the stone shudder beneath my feet. The dragon was near.  
  
Dragons are not as easily fooled as goblins. They, like cats, can see a person concealed by an invisibility cloak. Their large body size and magical properties also make them hard to spell. The trick wasn't really to incapacitate the dragon, but to get by it unnoticed. A difficult task under the best of circumstances. And how was I going to get past? An excellent question. I didn't know the answer to it yet. I peered around each corner before turning it. I felt unfortunate when I finally peered around the corner that revealed the dragon. Not a Hungarian Horntail, as we had feared, but a Welsh Green, which would make it easier- but not by much. "Harry, I could use some help here."  
  
"Is it a Horntail?" he asked.  
  
"No, a Welsh Green."  
  
"Hmm... less deadly... but they are crafty devils." Harry said. He was our resident person of all dragon fighting knowledge. Although I myself knew quite a bit about dragons, I knew very little about fighting them, even after weeks of research. None of us would ever live up to Harry, who had gone up against several dragons since his first few encounters with them. This was due mostly to the war. "You're going to have to distract it."  
  
"With what?" Oliver said, "If she uses her wand again, it's sure to set off an alarm."  
  
"Hrmm.." I could clearly picture Harry thinking this over, a frown set upon his face, "There has to be a word, a charm, something that can control the dragon. Otherwise, how would Lucius be able to get to his desk?"  
  
"I thought about that earlier." I whispered, "But I couldn't come up with anything he might have used."  
  
"Bait." I heard Oliver say.  
  
"What?" Harry and I asked in unison.  
  
"Bait. a Welsh Green would go for something like that, wouldn't it?"  
  
"And where am I going to get bait?" I asked.  
  
"The goblins." Harry suggested.  
  
I was mortified. Those goblins hadn't done anything to me. They were probably just under a spell. They, doubtlessly, hadn't chosen to be there at all. "No," I said, "I can't."  
  
"Hermione, it's the only way." Harry said.  
  
"No." I repeated.  
  
"Hermione, you're going to have to make a sacrifice sometime." Oliver reminded me.  
  
"Are you both daft? I am not sacrificing anyone. Especially if we don't even know if they're truly guilty." I told them.  
  
"Hermione, if we don't get that paper, there won't be any goblins. Tossing one to a dragon is a small sacrifice." Harry told me.  
  
"No. No sacrifices." I said stubbornly.  
  
Things were silent for awhile. I peered around the corner once again. I watched the dragon thrash about.  
  
"Malfoy." I heard someone say. I didn't know whether it was Harry, Oliver, or my own mind.  
  
"What?" And then I thought about it, "Of course... you're right... Malfoy... he's already dead. No harm there..."  
  
Neither Harry nor Oliver said a word. Perhaps they thought I was the daft one. I turned myself around and headed back up the corridor. It took me a deal longer to get back because it was uphill, but when I reached the door which led to the safe, the goblins were still unconscious. I went thru the safe and found Lucius, fallen in the doorway to his son's room. I would have to drag him. Oliver was right, if I used my wand again, there was no way to not get caught.  
  
For being so fair and thin, and considering how much blood he had already lost, the man was quite heavy. Especially by the time I had dragged him down the corridor. I was beginning to wonder if this whole thing was worth it when I heard the hot breath of the dragon. It was around the corner. "How do you think I should do this? I can't throw him... he weighs too much. If I let him fall near here, the dragon is sure to get me too."  
  
Silence once again came from Harry and Oliver. I waited a moment. The weight of this corrupt man was beginning to be too much. "You could..." I heard Harry start.  
  
"Use him as a shield, and drop him when it best fits your needs." Suggested Oliver. I waited another moment. That apparently, was the best and only option I had.  
  
"I want you guys to know that I love you." I whispered.  
  
"I love you too." They whispered in unison.  
  
"Good, because I'm going to ask you guys to maintain radio silence until I state otherwise, ok? Because I need to concentrate here." Silence was the answer, "Exactly what I wanted. Thanks guys."  
  
I tugged Lucius' lifeless body in front of mine, "I knew you had to be good for something..." I murmured against him and prepared myself to run. I didn't even know where I was running to. Behind the dragon was my best guess. I didn't even realize I had charged until I felt the dragon's breath intensely close. I could see its eyes. It was snorting at me. I dropped Malfoy's carcass and ran my very fastest. Thank all that exists above, the dragon took the bait. He was eating at it hungrily as I ran past. They had starved the poor thing, I could tell by the way he tore Malfoy apart. I wasn't sure if it was just that, or if the animal also recognized the body of his former master. Either way, I managed past the dragon ad thru another door. I shut it behind me. 


	4. The Desk

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Well, one character is sort of mine... but you'll figure that out as you go.  
  
Before me lay a huge room that glowed red. There was a gigantic mahogany desk there. One hundred drawers. I pulled the ring of keys from my pocket. "Thank you, Neville." I whispered. I approached the desk carefully. I did not sit down in the massive chair before it, not that I didn't think about it. One hundred keys, one hundred locks, no indication which key went to which lock. I would be there for awhile.  
  
Needless to say, the first key I tried in the first lock did not work. Imagine that. I continued to try keys... for say, 5 more minutes before I found the key for that drawer. Opened it, and o wow, the paper wasn't in there. I did, however, find the blueprints to Malfoy Manor... that would be useful. I took a bit of muggle tape out from the pocket of my robe and marked the key as '1'. Next drawer... 13 keys later, that drawer popped open. Four candy canes. Mmm... a bit suspicious, but ok. I left them there and marked the key. I moved to the next drawer. Another 54 keys later, that drawer also popped open. An infinite number of ink bottles, in all colours. I marked the key and moved on. I sighed. Next drawer... God knows how many keys later, that drawer relinquished its contents... A box of gumdrops.  
  
This went on for... say 10 drawers. I was beginning to wish my hardest for a portable CD player and a CD recording of Artemis Fowl.  
  
From these 10 drawers, I pocketed one odd looking object, probably a tracker by my best guess, an array of dragon scales, and a moonbeam. The rest of the stuff was just junk. Apparently Malfoy and his cohorts had quite the sweet tooth. Or maybe they just couldn't think of anything else to put in the ONE HUNDRED drawers in the ONE HUNDRED drawer desk they ordered.  
  
The next ten drawers took longer. They were filled with papers, each of which I had to examine carefully in case of hidden messages or plans. Most of the papers were just spells ripped out of books. One looked particularly interesting, written in what looked to be Briton, that darn province in the north of France. Curious, I stuffed it into my pocket.  
  
To my surprise, on the 25th (maybe 26th??) drawer, I opened it (it's key being the second to last on my ring) to find a small animal that began cursing at me. I shut the drawer. That had thrown me, to say the least. I opened the drawer a crack and peered in. A leprechaun??? The miniature man continued cursing at me. I waited, assuming that he would run out of curses, but to my surprise, he continued, I assumed in several different languages. I decided to interrupt, "Pardon me, sir," I said. The man stopped and looked up at me.  
  
"I'm listenin'" He scowled out in an Irish drawl.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
  
"I should be askin' ye that, trespasser!"  
  
"And so you should, be asking, that is, but since I asked you first, I find it only fait that you answer first." I stated.  
  
"Fair? Fair! Ye know nothing about fair! Fair ain't being stuck in a box, now is it, lassie? No! It ain't! I've got a lot to tell ye about fair!" And the small man began to curse again.  
  
"I can help you out." I said.  
  
"Oh yeah, and how ye gonna do that? There's a dragon, ye know that?"  
  
"I know that. I had to get here somehow." I said.  
  
"And how ye plannin' on gettin' back out, aye missy?"  
  
"I don't intend to get eaten by the dragon, if that's what you're asking." I told him.  
  
"Oh ye don't, aye? Well how do ye plan on get me out of 'ere?" He asked.  
  
I nearly suggested he ride in my pocket, but my knowledge of leprechauns led me to believe he'd rather stay in the drawer than suffer such indignantly. "You can ride my shoulder?"  
  
"Thru dragon flame? I pass on that, thank ye lassie."  
  
"We're not going to have to worry about dragon flame, trust me."  
  
"I don't even know ye!"  
  
"Alright, you don't trust me, that's fine. But I'm going to close this drawer. I'll let you think on it and I'll come back to you." Before he could say anything back, I pushed the drawer shut. Only another 75 or more to open. What joy. Wish I had some rum to help me last.  
  
As I opened the next few drawers, I wondered who might come looking for Mr. Malfoy, only to find blood on the carpet and Draco in a death-filled sleep. I wondered how long I had been there, and why, of all things, Malfoy kept sweets in his desk. Twelve different coloured candy canes and 14 gumdrops later, I had a thought: Maybe I should take one of each back with me to old HQ for examination. Malfoy did not seem like the type with a sweet tooth to me, more like a death tooth.  
  
The number of keys on my chain was beginning to dwindle. I only had about thirty-six left. I was also several dozen sweets, three odd looking objects, dragon scales, 4 moonbeams, an invisibility cloak and a spyglass richer. It didn't really matter when I found that darn piece of parchment, just as long as I found it. I would have to open all those drawers anyway. I was on the 87th drawer when I came across a virtual goldmine. Hundred, maybe thousands, of miniature gold coins, all in this one drawer. What to do? Pocket it? Leave it? It would be impossible to take all of them... so I took a small sample, as I had from the other drawers.  
  
Finally, a candy shop later, I came to the last drawer. The last key. I tried the lock. It would not twist. The key didn't even fit. I wanted to scream. I wanted to run around and throw someone out a window. Why didn't it fit??? WHY??? 


	5. Ready?

Disclaimer: Only Ayden is my own creation... the rest is all Rowling's property.  
  
I decided to re-opened drawer number 25. The leprechaun was sitting. When he saw my face and he stood, beginning to curse. I ignored this, "You know how to open the 100th drawer." I said.  
  
He stopped cursing and cocked his head at me, "Aye, I know."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
He shook his head, "Ain't nobody that can tell a leprechaun what ta do! Ye can't do nothin' te me."  
  
"I can." I reached my hand down and picked up the small man by his shirt.  
  
"I wouldn' do that if I were ye! I've got powers ye can't imagine!"  
  
"I would doubt it," I said. I knew more about leprechauns that this man did, even with him being one. This leprechaun had no powers here. Otherwise, he'd have long since escaped. My guess was Malfoy had taken his gold, and I had a good guess as to where it was hidden.  
  
"Don't tempt me! I'll finish ye!"  
  
I just looked at this little man, "I know where your gold is."  
  
"Me gold??!!" The man struggled in my hand, then strained to compose himself, "Ye knows nothin' of me gold."  
  
"I do." I pulled out one of the tiny coins I had taken from the 87th drawer. "Here, my friend, is a small sample." He reached for it, I tugged it out of his reach, "And I know where the rest is. I can get it for you, but you have to help me."  
  
"I don' have te do anythin' of the sort!" The little man yelled.  
  
"No, I suppose you don't. But then again, I suppose you don't have to have your powers back, either."  
  
The leprechaun stopped wiggling about and stared at me. "What's ye name, stranger?"  
  
"I'll tell it to you... but I can't until you give me your name."  
  
"Nonsense! Ye can give your name to anyone ye wishes!"  
  
"I can, and so can you. Give me your name, help me, and I give you back your gold and help you get a new name."  
  
"I don' need a new name!" He said.  
  
"Really? And Malfoy? And the others that know? You'll just let them control you?"  
  
"O'course not!" The leprechaun protested.  
  
"The only way to be free it to give me your name. Stop fighting and do what I'm asking. I've never harmed a soul that didn't deserve it and our brief history together indicates that you should not be harmed." I told him.  
  
"I have ye word?"  
  
"You have my word, and," I said, "I swear on all that is precious to me that I will not betray you."  
  
The leprechaun thought this over. "I'll do it." And he prepared himself to speak a name he probably hadn't spoken in a very long time. I was all too aware that my time in this place was running low, "The name's... Ayden."  
  
"Ayden?" I spoke it, that couldn't be all of it, "And the rest of it?"  
  
The leprechaun growled, "Me name's Ayden Marc-Usi Tomkimi Strap o' Golden Isle."  
  
"Ayden Marc-Usi Tomkimi Strap of Golden Isle," I spoke slowly, feeling the air become more restricted, "Tell me how to get into this drawer."  
  
The leprechaun answered back extremely annoyed, "Open all the other ones, ye fool!"  
  
Well he couldn't lie so... "Ayden Marc-Usi Tomkimi Strap of Golden Isle, stay right here." I set him on the desk. He froze.  
  
Opening the drawers this time was much easier, mostly since I had marked all the keys with the drawer numbers. I pulled them completely open, as was Ayden's advice. He was actually quite cute, all frozen up like a garden gnome. I pulled drawer number 99 open at last, "Now?" I asked the leprechaun.  
  
"Try the key." He said. I hesitated. Would the parchment even be there? Before I opened that drawer, I had to prepare to flee. I had already pocketed every coin of the leprechaun's gold.  
  
"Ayden, I'm going to need your help to escape."  
  
"O yeah? What do ye want me ta do?"  
  
"Could you fly?"  
  
"If ye made me." He grumbled.  
  
"You're going to have to fly, right over the dragon. Meet me in the corridor just past it."  
  
"How does that help ye escape?"  
  
"It just does... and don't try to conceal yourself, alright?" I told him.  
  
"I don't have much of the choice in the matter, no do I?" He stated. That was true... I knew his name, he couldn't refuse me.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to open this drawer... just be ready to fly." I said.  
  
I tried the key. It slipped in easily. I turned it. The drawer slid open.  
  
"O my god." 


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: See previous chpt 5 for appropriate disclaimer.  
  
I turned to the leprechaun, "What is it?" I asked him, pulling the piece of red parchment out.  
  
"Do ye know what that is?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, now we need to leave." I shut the drawer. All the other drawers shut with it, I handed the leprechaun a coin, "Ayden Marc-Usi Tomkimi Strap of Golden Isle, fly over the dragon and to the corridor. Wait for me there."  
  
He did not hesitate. He was up in the air without a word. He flew out the door. I watched him from the doorway. The dragon saw him. It followed him with its eyes. I took the moment and ran- faster than I think anyone has ever ran, to be completely honest. As I reached the corridor I spoke to Remus, "Hermione here, ready for extraction. We've got an extra member.. but I'm certain he won't make the load any heavier."  
  
I heard Remus inhale, "About time. Where will you be coming out?"  
  
"On the roof... right above Malfoy's chamber." In the corridor, I was panting. I looked to the leprechaun, "Can you be invisible?" His answer was complete disappearing, "That'll do. Ayden Marc-Usi Tomkimi Strap of Golden Isle, follow right behind me, and be prepared for anything."  
  
I assumed he followed and headed cautiously up the stairs. I was still cloaked. If there was anyone up there, they wouldn't notice me right off. I needed to get to the roof and I knew just how to get there. "Ayden," I whispered, assuming he was listening, "I'm going to have to blow a hole in the ceiling, grab a hold of me as soon the hole is made, alright?"  
  
"Aye." He said from somewhere near.  
  
We entered the safe. The door was still open. I peered cautiously out. If they weren't out there waiting already, they'd certainly come running at the noise I was about to make. I pulled out a small hand grenade. Thank god for muggle technology. I had adapted it with a magical claw so that the area of damage was much more specific than a regularly thrown grenade. I pulled out the key and threw it at the ceiling. Five seconds later there was an explosion loud enough that the leprechaun cursed loudly in my ear.  
  
I saw Remus above us, hovering on a threstral. I pulled down my cloak, "Quickly!" He said, grasping my hand and pulling me up. He swung me easily onto the back of the threstral with him. The threstral shot off. I clung to Remus' waist and felt Marc clinging to me. 


End file.
